


Imagine you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Poetry, can be any of these couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry verse on the couples I like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine you

I can feel your smile  
rest upon my face  
And I can feel the warmth  
and gentleness of your embrace

I can hear your laughter  
it’s music to my ears  
And your voice still whispers to me  
and wipes away my tears

I imagine you  
right here with me  
the one and only place  
you are meant to be  
This is your home  
here in my heart  
but fate has been unkind  
and time has kept us apart  
So, I imagine you  
right here with me

I remember that sparkle  
that dances in your eyes  
when something makes you happy  
just to be alive

I remember your spirit  
and how it set me free  
How the tender side of you  
put me at ease

I imagine you  
right here with me  
the one and only place  
you are meant to be  
This is your home  
here in my heart  
but fate has been unkind  
and time has kept us apart  
So, I imagine you  
right here with me


End file.
